KQ6 timeline
The KQ6 timeline is a timeline based off of the KQ6 material from the game and KQ6 hintbook (some from the KQ7 hintbook by the same author). Other material will be applied to it when applicable. Note, the reference to the walks by Lake Maylie appear to tie KQ6 hintbook to the Companion timeline. He began those walks shortly after the twins birth. How closely it follows that timeline is unclear (and a few events are certainly different). The companion timeline places the twins birth a bit differently than other sources (at about four years after KQ2). Concept art for Shadrack's letter in KQ6 shows what appears to be date, but it makes little sense; "XI I15 (or 215) XXIX". The 'I's somewhat remsemble Js. Such that the first part looks to be either XI (11) or XJ. The second part looks to be a small 2 or an I, followed by 15. The last part appears to be XXIX (29), or XXJX. Timeline ;c. 1000 BGC :The Ancient Ones' culture inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain perhaps as much as a thousand years ago. ;Over 300 BGC :The previous Castle of the Crown is built, was large and drafty and had been the seat of the royal family for over three hundred years ;c. 90 BGC :The new Castle of the Crown is built. ;c. 75 BGC :Prince Cocteau is cursed by an evil hag on the Isle of the Forest one night, and is turned into a Beast. The island was cursed along with him, and strange lights could be seen from other islands. King Aliphim checked the island the next day to find that the trees had grown dense, and that there was now only one path with barriers blocking the way. He heard the sound of a beast, that drove several of his guards to madness and haunted him to the end of his days. The island was known as Isle of the Beast from then on. :The last time Bump-on-the-Log moved from his current position ;19 GC :Graham is born to the world, the son of King Edward's best friend. ;0 GC :Just a few days past Sir Graham's 19th birthday, Graham is sent on a quest to find three great treasures of Daventry that had been stolen many years back.KQ7 Hintbook, pg The young knight at last returned to Castle Daventry victorious. Scant hours after Graham was crowned king, Edward the Benevolent slipped away into the long sleep of death. It is said the strong, brave King Graham wept like a child. ;1-3 GC :Graham wandered that lovely tropic island kingdom for many days, searching for the three arcane doors that lead to his lady's prison. He rescued her from the Enchanted Island, and they were married in the warm heart of Kolyma. ;5 GC :A few years later the twins are born. Some time later Alexander is snatched from the cradle in his home as a tiny infant by Manannan, to become his slave for nearly eighteen years. :Graham begins his daily strolls to swim in Lake Maylie. ;10 GC :Cassima is born. :Alhazred travels to the Green Isles and becomes Vizier. ;c. 18 GC (24 GC or 23 GC) :Alexander was enslaved by the evil wizard Manannan for almost eighteen years in the Land of Llewdor. The noble youth Alexander discovered that Manannan planned to kill him upon his eighteenth birthday. That usually happy event in the young man's life was but scant days away (a few weeksKQ7 Hintbook, pg) for the prince. Rosella had offered to sacrifice herself to the Three-headed Dragon to save her beloved Daventry. :The pure delight of the prince's homecoming and Rosella's rescue was fated not to last. During the happy celebrations poor King Graham collapsed, clutching his chest. The day's events had been too much for his stout heart to take. Just when it seemed that he would surely die, the beautiful fairy queen Genesta appeared to Rosella in the magic mirror. Rosella returned home giving her father the Magic Fruit, and they were reunited again. They stayed in the room for about five minutes before separating again.KQ7 Hintbook, pg :The joy and wonder of the Royal Family's reunion is still celebrated by the whole kingdom each year on the anniversary of Alexander's and Rosella's return. ;25 GC :Graham rescued his family, returning home they slept for a weekKQ7 Hintbook, pg (or 24 GC). :Cassima returns home and for a time speaks to Jollo. She learns of her parents death a few weeks before her return. She is forced into mourning. :Anniversery of King Graham's reign. :Two months later, Shadrack sends a letter to Alhazred. :Three months later, Alexander sees Cassima in the magic Mirror. :Alexander sails to the land of the Green Isles for three months.KQ7 Hintbook, pg See Also *KQ5 timeline (utilizes KQ5 and KQ6 hintbook for alternate timeline) Category:Timelines